The present invention relates to a pelvic muscle testing and/or strengthening apparatus and method for testing and/or strengthening pelvic muscles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable weight pelvic muscle testing and/or exercising apparatus and method of using same.
Exercises for the perineal muscles, also referred to as pelvic floor muscles, are often prescribed by physicians for various reasons including strengthening the pelvic muscles which assist in the control of urinary incontinence or stress incontinence. Stress incontinence results in urine leakage during physical stress. Physical stress can occur when physically exerting oneself such as when lifting or moving heavy objects. However, such stress can also occur when coughing, sneezing, etc. Indeed, occasionally stress incontinence can result when simply standing up.
Stress incontinence is typically caused by a weakening of the pelvic muscles. This might be due to the normal aging process or child bearing. Stress incontinence can be treated by exercising the pelvic muscles. However, it is often difficult to teach proper exercising of the pelvic muscles during a brief office visit. Moreover, it is often difficult to obtain and insure patient compliance with an exercise regimen because women have difficulty in exercising the proper muscles. Oftentimes, women contract the wrong muscle group such as the abdominal muscles. In addition, there is often no specific feedback providing the person with information on how strong the pelvic muscles are or the amount of force which is being applied by the pelvic muscles.
Expensive and time consuming biofeedback devices have been developed in an effort to overcome some of these problems and provide more reliable exercising of the pelvic muscles. These devices typically include a probe which is inserted into the vagina. The vaginal probe is electrically connected to an external control device. Pressure on the probe is transduced into electrical signals and transmitted to the control device. The signals are then converted into a discernable output, e.g., visual or audio; by the control device to provide patient feedback on the changes in vaginal pressure being detected by the probe. The problem with such devices is that they relatively expensive and time consuming. Typically the patient must be at a health care facility in order to use such devices which is very inconvenient.
In order to overcome the above noted problems with the biofeedback devices, various mechanical devices have been developed which are configured for insertion into the vagina. Upon insertion, the pelvic muscles grip the device thereby exercising the pelvic muscles. Through repeated use over a period of time, the pelvic muscles are thus strengthened. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,763,265, 4,241,912 and 4,895,363 and UK Patent Application no. GB 2058571 A.
Pat. No. 2,763,265 discloses a device for exercising the pelvic muscles which is contoured and proportioned with multiple protuberant zones for exercising the pelvic muscles in sequence as the device is introduced into the vagina.
UK Patent Application No. G 2058571 A describes a device for exercising the perineal muscles. The device includes a shaft having a tapered portion with an enlarged spherical end for insertion in the vagina. The device includes an eyelet at the other end of the device such that various weights can be suspended from the end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,912 describes an isometric vaginal exercise device including a rounded shaft having a flange attached to one end thereof. The shaft has a concave portion adjacent the flange, wherein the diameter of the concave portion decreases to a minimum value and then increases to a maximum value with increasing distance from the flange along the shaft. Upon insertion into the vagina, the cave portion is gripped by the paravaginal muscles of the user. The flange has an oval shape to permit accommodation between the legs of the user. A handle is attached to the flange end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,363 discloses a set of devices of identical size and shape, but of different weight. One of the devices is inserted into the vagina, and if the pelvic muscles are capable of retaining that weight, the device is replaced by a heavier device of the set. The heaviest device that can be retained is a measure of a pelvic floor muscle strength, and the muscles can be exercised by retaining the device for a predetermined time, such as fifteen to twenty minutes per day.
While the aforementioned devices are cheaper and more practical than the use of typical biofeedback devices, the nevertheless have various undesired characteristics associated therewith. For example UK Patent Application GB 2058571 A rather cumbersome to use in that it requires the use of hanging weights. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,763,265 and 4,241,912 do not allow use of varying weights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,363 uses a plurality of devices which are all of identical size and shape. Many users require different sizes of devices in order to provide a better fit for the exercise device. These are but some of the undesirable features associated with the prior art.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus and method for testing and/or exercising pelvic muscles which offers many advantages over existing devices.